


Soup With Rings, Please

by baiolles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts, Marriage Proposal, Sweet, Tears, intense luv, knismophilia, that basically means tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiolles/pseuds/baiolles
Summary: “I wanna eat miso soup with you every morning,” Sehun whispers sweetly into Jongin's ear, relishing in the early Sunday sun shimmering on his features. “Mm, me too. That shit slaps.”





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute lil fic I've been working on. This chapter doesn't have explicit content, but the next one does. Enjoy.

Glowing, yellow sun rays flooded a clean, still room. Sehun’s nose and eyes crinkled as he felt the warmth on his face. His long, tired yawn filled the bedroom as he stretched one free arm, the other one resting underneath his boyfriend’s pliant body. His eyes scanned the serene scene before him as he began to regain consciousness. 

 

Their baby blue furniture and pale orange duvet met his eyes. He slightly turned his head and was greeted with the sight of his beautiful boyfriend peacefully sleeping the perfect morning away. Sehun noticed earlier on that he usually wakes up first, so it’s no surprise for him to see the back of Jongin’s disheveled hair. He thought it was adorable anyway. 

 

But something was different on this particular morning. As his eyes gazed upon Jongin’s mesmerizing body, the mood of the room suddenly felt intense with a new love. Sehun had to hold himself back from tears when he lightly stroked Jongin’s soft, bronze skin. His black locks felt even silkier than before on Sehun’s fingertips, and his features jumped out at him stronger than ever. Sehun had no idea why he felt so emotional at the moment, and he tried to rack his brain of reasons; nonetheless, nothing seemed to fit. He just felt everything for no reason. 

 

It’s been almost 8 years since their encounter, and just 3 years ago they moved to countryside Japan to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Sehun and Jongin both had the mutual feeling that they’ve always been meant to be. They always comment about that under their breath or seriously to the other’s face. They know each other inside and out, and they’ve told each other their up and downs, secrets and aspirations. Some days it’s like they’re destined best friends, and others, they’re fated lovers. Some nights, they go all out romantically and indulge in the other. Other nights, like the previous one, they just lie around doing absolutely nothing. 

 

Light water droplets were hitting their roof all throughout the previous spring night as they cuddled and watched romance movies. Sehun was used to how Jongin commented on every little thing. Jongin was used to how Sehun hogged the popcorn and held him in his lap, even though at the beginning, Jongin always fought saying he was old enough to sit on the couch cushions. Before they knew it, it was bedtime, so they went through their nightly routine and slept. 

 

Even now as Sehun absentmindedly touched his lover, it still didn’t make sense as to why his emotions were running through him so powerfully. His senses were heightened, and just the thought and sight of Jongin brought him to tears of joy. Sehun felt scared yet happy at the same as he went through this turmoil amongst the sleeping Jongin. Sehun couldn’t define this as love because he’s been exhibiting that for a while. This was something more intense that didn’t have a concrete meaning. 

 

As Sehun thought deeper about his emotions, he felt Jongin barely move and start to awaken. He watched as those black tufts of hair turned against his arm, and that familiar face that he’s loved and known forever met his gaze. Even though Jongin’s eyes were still closed, he still reached out to Sehun for even more heat and comfort. Smooth skin collide. Messy hair is tucked under a scruffy chin. They lie there, Sehun’s free palm lovingly rubbing Jongin’s muscled back and Jongin nuzzling into Sehun’s chest. 

 

Sehun always knew he was awake and always waited until Jongin greeted him first. 

 

“Morning,” Jongin yawned into Sehun's skin. The younger felt delicious tingles run along his spine when he heard the gravely, sonorous voice. 

 

“Good morning. You sleep good?” Sehun gently asked . His hand moved to Jongin’s hair, and he felt Jongin’s shoulders nonchalantly move up and down. 

 

“Yeah. You?” Jongin asked in return with a longer yawn. Sehun was doubting Jongin’s answer, but replied any way.

 

“Mhm. Especially with you by my side,” Sehun cutely responded to elicit a reaction out the elder. He got what he wanted when Jongin playfully pushed him and complained.

 

“You’re so cheesy, oh my god. I might just shower without you,” Jongin threatened, but Sehun knew it was all talk. He hid his smile into those vanilla scented locks when he noticed Jongin hugging him tighter than before. 

 

“That’s complete bullshit because I always drag you to the bathroom, lazy head,” Sehun retaliated. He could imagine Jongin’s cheeks being rosey and cute, smiling even wider into the elder’s collarbone. 

 

“Shut up,” Jongin commanded with embarrassment despite his best efforts to try and hide it. Sehun’s deep chuckle could be felt throughout both of their bodies. When the vibrations died down, the younger’s hand that was gliding all over Jongin’s back side traveled to his chin so their eyes could meet. 

 

Jongin held his breath as he anticipated Sehun's next move and clutched his slim arm. Sehun gave him an adorable smile that was as bright as the sun, and Jongin eagerly reciprocated it. The younger’s head finally moved closer to Jongin’s then their soft lips connected with ease. 

 

The kiss was mellow and feathery with little fervor. Sehun’s hand cupped Jongin’s face, and Jongin’s hand slowly and lightly ran through Sehun’s black hairs. Both of their stubbles tickled their faces which made Sehun audibly gasp into the kiss. Sehun kept things light, only their lips and hands touching. As they both grinned into the everlasting kiss, Jongin interlocked their fingers. When they started running out of air, they broke free, but not without Jongin softly nipping and licking Sehun’s bottom lip. 

 

“I still don’t understand how you tolerate my morning breath to this day,” Sehun breathes and shakes his head. Jongin lightly chuckles and wraps his leg around the younger’s leg, soothingly running it up and down his calf. Sehun couldn’t help the shocks that ran down his spine as Jongin toes lightly scratched against his skin.   

 

“Same here,” Jongin comments with a radiant smile, Sehun telling him to be quiet. 

 

They stop talking after their breathtaking kiss, and take pleasure in the comfortable silence. The gleaming rays still attempt to break through their curtains, and the air remains tranquil. Both lovers recognized that this moment in time felt different from their usual mornings, a feeling they couldn’t identify lingering in their room. They could’ve blamed it on a number of things, but finally, only one explanation seemed fit to Sehun.

 

“I wanna eat miso soup with you every morning,” Sehun whispers sweetly into Jongin's ear, relishing in the early Sunday sun shimmering on his features. 

 

“Mm, me too. That shit slaps,” Jongin muses as he looks into Sehun’s eyes. He doesn’t sense the aura that Sehun is carrying yet. 

 

“For real though,” Sehun chuckles before seriously continuing, “but what I mean is that I wanna see you eat it with our ring on. Everyday.” Sehun gently smiled as he kissed the hand that he held with Jongin, paying special attention to his ring finger. 

 

Jongin’s reaction didn’t exactly surprise the younger. Shock was painted all over his face then it was replaced by a wide grin then overflowing tears. Sehun almost laughed at the elder’s crying face but took him into his warm grasp instead. He could feel his sobs rack his body, and his tears paint his neck. All Sehun could do was affectionately pat Jongin’s velvet locks and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. 

 

Once Jongin regained his breath, he looked into the younger’s eyes and searched for sincerity. He could find it without a doubt. He always could. The proposal opened Jongin’s half-closed eyes, and he could finally see what really lay ahead of him and Sehun. His future always seemed connected to Sehun’s, but now that the words are out in the open, it’s like that thought has become finally a reality. 

 

“Y’know, matching stuff isn’t my thing, but this, I’ll make an acception to this,” Jongin attempted to laugh off but ultimately ended up sniffling and almost crying again. 

 

“You’re so pretty, even when you’re bawling your eyes out,” Sehun snickered which made Jongin weakly hit him with his fists. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanna eat miso soup with you every morning,” Sehun whispers sweetly into Jongin's ear, relishing in the early Sunday sun shimmering on his features. “Mm, me too. That shit slaps.”

Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and switched their positions. As Sehun gazed down, he could see Jongin’s red, puffy eyes and decided to kiss them religiously. Jongin tried to refuse him, but in the end, he let Sehun do as he pleased and relished in the sweet comfort of those lips. His wet kisses leisurely travel from Jongin's salty cheeks to his rough jawline, sensitive collarbone, and stayed at his cute belly button. His hands graciously glided across Jongin's body as Sehun's ears picked up on the elder's soft whimpers. The tanned skin under Sehun's fingertips felt ethereal. The bronze treasure that seemed to expand for miles and miles tasted like sweet holy honey under his hungry tongue. 

Jongin's legs tangled with and wrapped around Sehun's body, his back barely arching off the cream sheets and Sehun’s grip tightening on it. His hands lightly scratch the pillow supporting his head. Through his blurry and blown eyes, he can see the top of the younger's head. He wishes for him to go lower, but then he realized that’s futile. 

“Shit. Lower, baby. Please,” Jongin whispered into the silent air. He could feel Sehun's smirk against his defined v-line and shivered in excitement. His previous emotion of pure happiness was mixed with pure lust as he felt warm, moist air fan his clothed member. 

Fingers twisted and kneaded hard, pert nipples. Then, they moved towards grey boxer briefs and discarded them at a torturous pace. Sehun's teasing only led to a frustrated Jongin. His hands firmly wrapped around the soft tool and slowly stroked it till it stood at attention, achingly red and wet with need. Jongin's soft pleas and encouragements moved Sehun's hands faster, precum seeping at the tip. 

A warm tongue licked at the white substance, and hips bucked up into a delicious heat. Sehun gingerly tasted Jongin from base to tip again and again until the elder was a begging, horny mess. 

“Fuck, baby more. I'm begging you, please,” Jongin helplessly cried out, his voice still raw from his sobs. It took a couple of minutes for Sehun to actually do something besides licking and teasing. A hot, wet cavern finally covered Jongin's stiff wood which made the elder languidly moan into the air. His hands moved from the pillow to black tufts in seconds, pushing that delicious heat even further. 

At the same time, Jongin desperately tried to buck and thrust, but Sehun's grasp on his hips stopped him. Moans became even louder as a mouth started sucking harder and a head started bobbing rapidly yet deliberately. It's been a while since Jongin was touched like this, so he didn't want to pull away when he felt so close to release. Yet, Sehun pulled away at just the right second, after Jongin involuntarily let out a needy, threatening whimper. 

“Thought I was gonna let you come so easily?” Sehun huffed after he pulled off from Jongin's glistening, pulsing wood with a wet pop. Jongin just ran a hand through his hair and tried to bring more friction to his throbbing cock, Sehun holding his hand captive before he could do so.

“I was almost fooled, especially since you proposed. Thought I'd have my way for once,” Jongin smirked as he looked into espresso glassy eyes. He took pride in how shiny and swollen his lips looked and attempted to push that godly heat down his cock again. 

“You know that's not how I operate. Though I'm willing to slip off if you have any requests?” Sehun seductively whispered as he kissed up Jongin's taut abs. He licked long stripes along defined lines and harshly bit into smooth, glistening skin. Jongin's sweet, lewd moan entertained Sehun's ears after hearing the proposition, only thinking of one thing he absolutely needed to do. 

“Lay back for me,” Jongin softly commanded. As Sehun did so, Jongin hungrily climbed on top of Sehun's muscled body. His hips lightly rocked against that firm chest as hands searched for purchase along exposed skin. The friction was too satisfying for both men. Low, wanton whines could be heard, courtesy of Sehun's lewd thrusts. The younger's hands kneaded and massaged plush globes, his fingers purposefully avoiding the tight, pink entrance. 

Jongin removed Sehun's teasing palms and seductively crawled towards the younger's flushed face. As he approached, Sehun instantly knew what his intentions were and braced himself. When Jongin thought they alined, he planted his plump ass onto the younger's awaiting face. The deep groan Sehun emitted vibrated against Jongin's skin, making the elder push his alluring bottom even deeper. 

A pink tongue teasingly circled Jongin's tight entrance as Sehun's hands kept shamelessly kneading Jongin's godly, round cheeks. Jongin’s fingers gripped the headboard with all he had as the intense pleasure visibly wrecked his entire body. Sehun kept digging into the captivating, sultry cavern, lost in another world. He could smell that scent he was so obsessed with even though his vision had gone dark. Sehun could barely breathe, but that only made him viciously thrust his tongue deeper. The pressure from Jongin’s body aroused him infinitely, the elder never too embarrassed to show how desperate he was. 

Jongin was on cloud 9 as he expertly grinded and swerved on the younger’s face, now wet with drool. Sehun’s throaty groans could be felt throughout Jongin’s overheating frame, making him shiver violently. His black hairs tickled his shining thighs, making him let out a embarrassingly obscene mewl. Sehun’s fingers kept pushing and grabbing Jongin’s thick ass, consistently avoiding his twitching asshole. Jongin yelled into the humid air as he felt Sehun’s tongue breach him deeper than before. He felt his eyes roll back, his hips rolling faster and knuckles turning white. Jongin’s back arched farther than before, and precum came spilling relentlessly against the wooden frame of the bed. When Sehun huskily and loudly groaned into Jongin’s tight ass, the elder finally came untouched with a shout, riding out the high with convulsing hips thrusting into the soaked, hot mouth. 

Once he got off of Sehun’s face, he basked in his body’s mystical feelings. He turned towards Sehun to see that the younger was breathing heavily, running a hand through his sweaty locks. He laughed at him before wrapping a long leg around Sehun’s waist, so his body faced his. Jongin gazed into those lustful eyes for sometime before taking his lips into his own. He could taste little hints of himself as he poked his tongue through Sehun’s inviting mouth. Their heads moved in sync as Jongin took the lead. 

His hips don't hesitate to naughtily grind against Sehun’s. Sehun’s fingers massage Jongin’s thighs then they urge him to sit on top of him. Jongin obliges and thrusts his growing erection against Sehun’s still painfully hard one. He knows there’ll be bruises tomorrow as he explores Sehun’s mouth further. Sehun deeply groans when Jongin breaks the kiss to suck the skin of his jawline, the little hairs tickling his skin even more. Jongin quickly notices that his hips involuntarily jerk and he tenses as his stubble travels across more soft skin. The question that’s in the back of his mind can’t help but to be revealed when Jongin gives his attention to Sehun’s broad shoulders.

“Baby, does tickling turn you on?” he suggestively asks in a hushed voice, hooded eyes looking at closed ones. Sehun doesn’t respond for a few seconds, and Jongin worries that he said the wrong thing, but the thought is discarded once Sehun answers.

“Yeah, especially around my neck and chest,” Sehun huffed out while reaching for his favorite bed head. His heart pumped louder in his chest when he realized his fantasy might become a reality. 

“Okay, then tell me how you like it,” Jongin gingerly whispered into his ear, making Sehun lowly moan. He pulled back and gave the younger a seductive smirk, and his fingers absentmindedly touched Sehun’s sensitive skin all over. 

“Your touch, it needs to be light,” Sehun started off. Jongin paid close attention to his words, and that made Sehun’s heart swell before he continued. “And it needs to be around my stomach.” Jongin’s finger gingerly contacted the younger’s firm abs and spider-crawled in the general area, Sehun’s hips bucking and toes curling at the sensation.

“I-i like it when you breathe on my neck and ears, too,” the younger told Jongin. In seconds, he felt warm air brush past his neck then his ear before hearing the elder’s reply.

“Like this?” he innocently asked, sending sparks throughout Sehun’s body. His mouth released the breath that he was holding in as his body responded to the sensation. 

“Mhm, and your teeth can just barely graze my nipples. You can bite if you want,” Sehun added in, which was Jongin’s signal to go back down on his chest. He almost licked the pink, pert bud, but he asked another question in return with those dark, glassy eyes.

“Do you want me to?” Jongin breathed on the younger’s nipples. Sehun’s eyes closed tightly from how sexy the elder’s tone of voice was and gripped his velvet hairs even more. 

“Yes, babe. I want you to so fucking bad,” Sehun finally broke then let out a choked groan when Jongin’s head dipped. His warm, rough tool swirled around one bud as his hands preoccupied themselves with the younger’s stomach. Sehun’s hips thrusted into Jongin’s when Jongin’s teeth lightly nipped the hard nub. But he got braver and bit down with a little more force, making Sehun's body writhe and thrash. Sehun didn’t think he could last at this rate as Jongin’s fingers sped up and his mouth moved to the other bud. His low, hushed, groans along with Jongin’s sucking vibrated against the walls. Sehun's fingers grip and pull at the elder's hair and the sheets. Their hips buck wildly against each other as precum slicks their cocks even more. When Jongin’s skilled mouth travels up Sehun’s neck and blows hot air against his ear while harshly tickling his abs, Sehun’s body convulses and his milk splatters between both of their bodies. Jongin moans in return of Sehun’s and absolutely adores Sehun’s flushed wrecked face. 

“How long have you wanted this?” Jongin couldn't help but ask when his breathing went back to normal. He could feel Sehun's fingers gripping his shoulders and hairs, still breathing heavily from the sudden release. Sehun didn't think he'd succumb so easily to Jongin's touch, but the thought still made his wood stir.

“I, I don't know. Maybe since months ago?” Sehun said with uncertainty. He couldn't pinpoint the exact date or time, but he felt like in the back of his mind, he's yearned for it all this time. 

“That long ago and you didn't tell me? We could've been having mornings like this since then,” Jongin quietly said, nuzzling Sehun's shimmering neck with his nose. He could start to smell their scent mixed in with sweat and grimaced a little, making a mental note to clean the sheets. 

“I just felt a little scared and, I don't know, insecure,” Sehun whispered into the elder's locks. Jongin's head leaned back to take in the younger's statement and blushing face. The words took him by complete surprise, yet he still decided the comfort him rather than continue the useless talk.

“Understandable. But next time, talk to me. You looked like you were in absolute paradise, and I loved it,” the elder smirked lightly kissing Sehun's cheeks. His lips could feel the smile forming on his face, his own becoming wider.

“Will do Mr. Kim-Oh,” Sehun happily replied. He gave the elder a tight hug and basked in the feeling of their heated skin touching.

“Mm, I like that. Kim-Oh,” Jongin absentmindedly commented, making Sehun laugh. They stay in silence for a couple more minutes until Sehun says something that makes Jongin's stomach drop. 

“Babe, we have to start planning the wedding,” Sehun heavily said, sleep lacing his rough voice.

“Fuck,” Jongin tiredly yelled, but both men still chuckled at their dismay, soon rolling and crying of laughter as the Sunday sun kissed their tangled bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Like? Cause I sure hope you do sdmskdjsl. Anyways, thanks for reading this shitty smut but cute fluff. And like comment cause duh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and comment cause ya author wants to know what's on ya mind.


End file.
